board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Phoenix Wright
Phoenix Wright is the main character of the Nintendo DS game Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, a game so surprisingly popular that Capcom issued multiple shipments after the original to meet the high demand that had arisen. The Phoenix Wright series consists of remakes of three Japanese GBA games known as Gyakuten Saiban (Turnabout Courtroom) 1-3. The first DS version, called Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney in English and Gyakuten Saiban: Yomigaeru Gyakuten (Turnabout Courtroom: Reflected Turnabout) featured an additional case using DS specific mechanics such as using the touch screen to rotate 3D models of evidence pieces. The sequel was ported to DS and released in English as Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney: Justice For All, though it lacked any additional material compared to the GBA game. The game was released in early 2007. The third and final GBA installment was ported to DS in late 2007 (a rather quick job), and was released in English as Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations. A fourth game in the Gyakuten Saiban series, the first to be made originally for DS, has just come out in Japan, however Phoenix is no longer the main character, being replaced by a new, younger attorney named Apollo Justice. It was also also brought to Board 8 by WVI. And Pleinair, too, I guess. Objection! Notable Matches * Gordon Freeman vs Phoenix Wright 2006 * Magus vs Phoenix vs Bomberman vs Crash 2007 See Also * Phoenix Wright's Contest History B8's Thoughts On Phoenix Wright CantFaketheFunk 2. Phoenix Wright The main character of the series. One of my favorite protagonists in a videogame of all time. Of course, while I absolutely despise AA4 Phoenix, that's sort of not fair to this list, and I'll chiefly be rating PW1/2/3 Nick. It's hard to really think of what to say about Phoenix without repeating half of what I've said for characters like Maya and Edgeworth, to be honest. Part of the reason I love Phoenix so much is because of the relationships he has with other characters--the patchwork sibling family he has with Maya and Pearl, the friendship/partnership/rivalry he has with Edgeworth, and so on and so forth. Phoenix is sort of defined by these relationships in my eyes, and his character is infinitely better for it. With the exception of comparatively short parts in PW3, we're in Phoenix's head the entire time. We hear his thoughts, we can see his inner snark and thoughts on the subject. In that respect it's sort of not fair to compare him to the rest of the cast, because he's so much more fleshed out than they ever get a chance to be--other than young Mia and Edgeworth. Still, what we see him do when we AREN'T in his head still paints a damn good picture of the guy. Even as an idealistic love-struck dork in 3-1, we see the unwavering belief in Dahlia that we would "later" see him feeing for his clients; refusing to believe they could be guilty. Even when they admit it themselves, like Edgey, Lana, or Ron do... Phoenix still steadfastly believes in their innocence, and his refusal to give up is what truly makes him the Ace Attorney we see him grow into by the end of PW3. We're with Phoenix through moments of despair, too: notably 2-4, and the emotional impact I mentioned in Adrian's writeup is chiefly due to the player's connection with Phoenix. Again, he is defined by the relationships and bonds he has to the other characters--most notably Edgeworth and Maya, but also Mia, Pearl, Gumshoe, and countless others. In some ways, I'm actually at a loss for words when it comes to Phoenix, because there's simply so much to say about him. He has some of the funniest lines in the game, he's a great protagonist who you can identify and sympathize with, and (as dumb and obvious as it sounds...) ...it really wouldn't be the games we know and love without the titular Ace Attorney. Phoenix is made of win and awesome, and I don't think we could have it any other way. ---- Cloud and Squall #2. Phoenix Wright Appearances: 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5, 2-1, 2-2, 2-3, 2-4, 3-1, 3-2, 3-3, 3-4, 3-5 Favorite Quote: "Objection! Could you please knock it off with the cheesy proverbs and illogical metaphors already!?" Favorite Moment: Phoenix worries that Edgeworth will find a way to somehow lower his salary. Ahh our main character at last. Our good lawyer friend Phoenix Wright. Armed only with the truth, he fights the good fight. Seeking to get his clients acquitted of crimes they didn't commit, he goes out there looking for the only thing that matters to him- The Truth. What else matters but the truth? Of course finding it's hard when the rule of Dr. House is applied doubly so in the world of Phoenix Wright- "Everyone lies.". And thus Phoenix Wright must see through the lies and contradictions that the witnesses make. But his job isn't made easy by a judge that is willing to say Guilty quite easily, and Prosecutors who never say die. Proving that his clients did it isn't enough- no, he must find the guilty party as well. Something he finds harder to do with every case. Phoenix is a nice, and easy going guy. Kind of unlucky, seeing as most of his clients never really pay him. His love life? Doesn't exist as far as I know. He and Dahlia, or should I say Iris, were a thing. But after that, apparently he never really found true love. Though Nick and Maya shippers hope that the two of them could be an item. But he was apparently as unlucky in love, as he was in money. But where he was lucky, was that he had great friends. Like Miles Edgeworth, Maya Fey, and a good number of his clients. And that says a lot about the character of Phoenix Wright. Something they kind of ruined with Apollo Justice, but again I won't get into that. Nick's first case is defending one of his friends. For free, I might add. And his first case is a victory, even against the rookie crusher Winston Payne. And the trial has little of note in it. The trial itself pretty unimportant in terms of things. But then- everything changes. The murder weapon used in his first case? It's used again. Only this time, to kill someone much closer to Phoenix Wright- his mentor, Mia Fey. With Mia's death, and the blame going to her sister, Phoenix steps up to the plate when nobody else will. He goes and digs where nobody else will dig. He fights those who nobody is willing to fight. And what does he get for it? Accused of murder by his childhood friend Miles Edgeworth. A real sting in the back if you ask me. But Phoenix manages to prove his innocence, and get Redd White put in jail for the murder of his mentor. And thus he begins a relationship of trust with Mr. Edgeworth. He also develops a relationship with Dick Gumshoe, and Maya Fey. Maya becomes his assistant of course, and Gumshoe becomes sort of his rival. though from time to time Gumshoe and Phoenix work together towards common goals, specifically when it involves Maya Fey. Then a couple of cases later, Phoenix must defend Edgeworth in court. Against Edgeworth's own mentor at that. Manfred Von Karma. The man. The legend. Count Dracula. Err... Manfred Von Karma. Von karma was undefeated until he met Phoenix Wright in court. Until he met a lawyer armed with the truth, and an unending faith in his client. And then Manfred lost. Not once. But twice. And to top things off, he was proven the guilty party. So much for perfection. How many guilty people had he put in jail? How many innocent people did Nick save by having Von Karma put away? That alone had to save many people from unfair trials. Then Phoenix had to defend yet another prosecutor- this time the High Prosecutor Lana Skye. Lana too believes in her own guilt. Or at least pretends to do so, to save her sister. At least she believed she was saving her sister. And then, right after putting away a corrupt Prosecutor, Phoenix Wright rights the wrongs of the fair city, and puts away a corrupt police chief. And manages to still save Ema. Something few lawyer can say of themselves. Everything in the end goes back to the mock trial in elementary school.; That's what the Phoenix Wright series all adds up to. Miles Edgeworth accused Phoenix Wright of taking his lunch money. A trial is held. The class finds him guilty. But Edgeworth isn't so sure that Phoenix is guilty after all. And Edgeworth, son of a defense attorney, shows the class that Phoenix may not be guilty after all. After that, Phoenix wanted to become a defense attorney. He wanted to help people the way Edgeworth helped him. But then things went wrong. Gregory Edgeworth was killed, and Miles believed that he was the culprit. And a case was held. Misty Fey said that Yani Yogi was the culprit, while channeling a spirit. Fate decided that Edgeworth and Phoenix must take different paths. Fate decided that the Fey's, Edgeworth, the Von Karmas, and Phoenix Wright had to be connected. And it was this that connected them all. Redd White exposed Misty Fey and the channeling technique, which caused her to run away. Caused Mia Fey to want to become a lawyer. And so she did. And then she defended Phoenix Wright. A Phoenix Wright who wanted to meet Miles Edgeworth in the courtroom some day. And Mia was the one that would help him do it. Mia got him off for a murder he didn't commit, and then she became his mentor. But it was her death that lead him back to Edgeworth. But the connections don't end there. Phoenix takes Maya as an assistant. And Phoenix then becomes the protector of Maya Fey. He couldn't protect Mia. He wasn't ready for that. But Maya? He was the perfect person. Phoenix Wright is an awesome character. His series is incredible. He's one of my favorite characters. Just not quite number 1. ---- Naye745 2. Phoenix Wright He's the perfect hero. Unselfish, always trusting in his clients, and always believing in the best in others. It's pretty typical protagonist stuff, but Phoenix pulls it off perfectly. At the same time, he just can't be #1 because of it. Also, 21-year-old Phoenix is pretty darn stupid. It's amazing how little Mia changed in 5 years, and how much Phoenix changed. ---- SSBM_Guy 2. Phoenix Wright Case(s): 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5, 2-1, 2-2, 2-3, 2-4, 3-1, 3-2, 3-3, 3-4 (Intro only), 3-5 Phoenix Wright. Nick. The Ace Attorney. Phoenix Wrong. Porcupine Head. Spiky-hair. Wrighto. Lawyer dude. Phoenix Trite. Nixxi. Feenie. Old guy. Naruhobo. So many names for our hero, Phoenix Wright. And he is truly one of the best main characters in...well...anything. Seriously. That's where most of Phoenix's charm comes from. He's lovable and hard to hate. I haven't seen a single person that played Phoenix Wright say that they actually hate or dislike Phoenix. I can't say the same for most characters...some people hate Godot, Gant, von Karma, Franziska, Maya, and even Edgeworth...I think Gumshoe is also a character that doesn't get much hate. Phoenix is basically how a main character should act. After all...you should always have the same thoughts as Phoenix. Not to mention Phoenix is just a great guy. He defends anyone...if only for the reason that if you're the defendant, you basically have no one on your side. And Phoenix had to go through that...let's see... Case 1-1. Phoenix's first trial...his defendant is Larry Butz, his old childhood friend. The guy known for always being accused of being in trouble, but never actually causes much trouble. Seems like the perfect defendant. Phoenix basically goes through the case pretty easily, despite it being his first case. Of course, he needed a little help from Mia, but that's alright. It's his first case, after all. Case 1-2...that's where Phoenix gets more into a bind. His mentor dies...and he knows that Maya couldn't have done it. Eventually, Phoenix gets PAUNCHED by REDD WHITE OF BLUECORP and is accused of murder. Yeah...for the record, Phoenix is the defendant for 4 trials...3 of which are for murder. Yeah...not even Maggey is this bad. Phoenix...was really pathetic in Case 1-2. Well, Trial 2, at least. I mean, his life is on the line here. And he just...gives up. He should have examined the evidence more after not finding a contradiction in White's testimony. There, he would see the back of the receipt and would be able to stall for 1 more day. But no. He needed Dues Ex Machina Mia to help him out. 1-3...Phoenix doesn't do much. Here, we get to see more of Phoenix's humor and his relationship with Maya. I love the whole straight man/energetic assistant duo, for the record. It's an awesome combo and it's hilarious. Phoenix is exactly that. He's a straight man, he's nice, and he has a sarcastic side to him. Perfect main character. Plus, he has lots of depth and backstory. As shown in Case 1-4...here, Phoenix has to save the person who is always against him in court...Miles Edgeworth. This is where we get to see why Phoenix truly does consider Edgeworth a friend (And the reason why PhoenixxEdgeworth even exists augh.). And this was due to an incident around 4th grade...the class trial. Phoenix is accused of taking Edgeworth's money and everyone starts ganging up on Phoenix...including the teacher. This was enough to make Phoenix cry...until Edgeworth comes up and saves him. He, basically, owns everyone. Larry also helps out Phoenix...due to a lesser extent than what Edgeworth did. Then...Edgeworth suddenly disappears and is transferred to another school...due to DL-6. More of that on Edgeworth's write-up. It wasn't long until Phoenix say Edgeworth again...except he was known as "The Devil Prosecutor". Phoenix tried to do whatever he can to talk to Edgeworth and figure out why he did this, but to no avail. And that was the second reason why Phoenix became a lawyer...to face Edgeworth...in court. Phoenix doesn't do much in Cae 1-5...aside from being awesome. That was basically Phoenix's story in PW1...of course, PW2 is basically Phoenix's game. PW1 is based on Edgeworth, PW2 is based on Phoenix, and PW3 is based on the Feys. In Case 2-1...Phoenix has a dream of losing his lawyer job and not knowing how a lawyer should act. That would be explained later...in Case 2-4. As for Case 2-1, he loses his memory and gains amnesia. Despite this, he eventually takes down Wellington. Case 2-2...Phoenix has to save Maya once more. And...well...yeah. Phoenix is still awesome. Nothing too much for 2-3...except that 2-3 is sort of foreshadowing for Case 2-4. After all, Maximillion Galactica isn't your normal defendant. He isn't really nice and he could be the murderer. And that sets it up for Case 2-4... Well...well...well...this is basically THE case for Phoenix. This is the case that doesn't have much to do with Phoenix's backstory. It tells about what a defense attorney should do. Maya gets kidnapped...and in order for Phoenix to get her back, he only needs to do one thing...get Engarde a Not Guilty verdict. After asking a few questions, Phoenix trusts Engarde...until Investigation Day 2. And that's where things get really interesting. After Phoenix sees Evil Engarde, he speaks to Edgeworth...and this creates an epic conversation between the two. What it truly means to be a defense attorney. It's not to blindly defend your defendant. It's to seek and find the truth. Here's the conversation. Edgeworth: That's not something I can answer for you... Wright... Only you can decide where to go from here. One year ago... At that time, I didn't truly understand what a "prosecutor" was. And that is why... I had to leave the Prosecutor's Office. I felt that I couldn't stand in a court of law until I knew what a prosecutor really was. And now, Wright... It's your turn. Phoenix: My... Turn? Edgeworth: What is this thing called a "lawyer"? What can you do as one? You must find the answer... And you must find it on your own. Phoenix: I'm a lawyer... But to fight for someone who is clearly a killer... Matt Engarde... That man is really... Argh! Edgeworth: It doesn't matter who, every person deserves a proper defense and a fair trial. Isn't that the basis of our judicial system? Phoenix: "Proper defense"? But what exactly is that? Is it where a lawyer forcibly and blindly gets an acquittal through shouting and trickery? Edgeworth: ...*sigh* Ironic that you of all people should say such a thing. Isn't that exactly how you have fought for your clients up until now? Phoenix: Uh... W-Well, that may be true, but... But that's... That's because I've beloved my clients to be innocent from the bottom of my heart! But if I were to get Engarde an acquittal... That... That isn't a proper defense at all! I became a lawyer because I thought... I thought I could save people who were in suffering and in pain... But... When I look at this mess we're in... I can't even protect the person closest to me. Even if I win the case, I still lose in the end... I just don't know what to do! Edgeworth: ... Wright. Would you get a hold of yourself? You have it all wrong. Phoenix: Huh? Edgeworth: We aren't some sort of heroes. We're only human, you and I. You want to "save someone"? That's something easier said than done, wouldn't you say? You are a defense lawyer. You can't run away from that. You can only fight. That's all you can do. Phoenix: People like you and Franziska von Karma are always using all you have to pin me down. You fight to the very end, even when you know the truth is not with you. But I'm not like you. I can't fight for a false verdict -- for a man I clearly know to be guilty! Edgeworth: ... Franziska... She fights for herself. The only thing she fights for is her perfect win record. That's all. Phoenix: And!? Isn't that the same as you!? Isn't that why you ran away a year ago? Because your precious win record was destroyed!? You are so petty! Edgeworth: ... I see... Now I understand why you despise me so. However, you are mistaken. Phoenix: What do you... ? Edgeworth: Thanks to you, when you sealed off my path to a perfect win record... I began to realize the error of my ways. I realized that such things as a perfect win record were meaningless. Phoenix: I don't believe you. Are you saying that's why you left the Prosecutor's Office? But then, why? Why are you here now? Edgeworth: The answer to that... is something you will find out on your own. I have faith you will see it before the verdict is read tomorrow. But if you can't, then you will be powerless to change the ending of this story. And thus, on the last trial day, Phoenix had to go through a change. How a defense attorney should act like. What it truly meant to be a defense attorney. Phoenix Wright was no longer blindly defending his client...he now has to go after the truth. Now...PW3. This has more of Phoenix's backstory. Case 3-1 is a flashback and shows when Phoenix is still a college. He has an awesome pink sweater on and...wow. He's completely different from the Phoenix of the present time. A crybaby and just simply...a love-starved twit. He believed that Dahlia didn't do it until the very end. And even then, he still had doubts. Anyways, Phoenix's relationship with Dahlia was nothing too big...it's just that Phoenix was basically a carrier for Dahlia's evidence and Dahlia need to take it back by whatever means neccesary...including killing him. Swallow takes the fall, however...and thus, Phoenix manages to live. 3-2...is basically nothing. Just normal Phoenix awesomeness. 3-3...Phoenix has to take on his rival. The person who impersonated him. Furio Tigre...and Phoenix took him down in a very awesome style. 3-4...nothing too big. Phoenix had nothing to do with that case. 3-5 is where we get to see a bit more of Phoenix's backstory with Dahlia. it's revealed that Iris was the one dating Phoenix the entire time and...yeah. That's basically it. It also shows Phoenix's relationship with Maya even more...as well as everyone else. Yeah. That's basically Phoenix for you. An excellent main character. He's everything a main character should be. Likable, nice, hilarious, excellent backstory, and...yeah. However...as great as Phoenix may be...he's not on the same level as a certain other character...you should know who it is. ---- transience 1. Phoenix Wright - he's kind of simple, talks before thinking and gets abused by everyone he's ever met. man, it's a good thing he's the protagonist or there's no way he'd ever be able to win these cases, because everyone sans Godot is a better lawyer than he is. - but it's his unrelenting, never-say-die belief in his clients that spur him on even when everyone else would say "you know what? screw this." Phoenix just fights and fights and fights on the premise that the evidence will sort itself out, and he's always lucky enough that it does. - best moment: taking von Karma down, defending Edgeworth when he had already confessed. too bad he needed Mia's help. - without Edgeworth, PW is still great. without Phoenix, I can't even imagine it. so he barely edges Edgeworth out for my top spot. ---- WiggumFan267 #3. Phoenix Wright also #2. Dick Gumshoe and #1. Miles Edgeworth (Wigs being lazy!!) As for these guys...... what can I say? They're amazing. From Phoenix and his "straight man" guy to Maya's comic, and the same with Edgey and Gumshoe (except Gumshoe > Maya). And Phoenix works as a straight man to Edgey AND Gumshoe, especially from the second game on, where Edgeworth loosens up a lot. But yeah, I really can't justifty these guys with a writeup, and I don't think I ever will, cuz they're all so great, so I'll just list like one favorite moment for each. Phoenix: THE MIRACLE NE-Actually, I'll say the Metal Detector, cuz that was awesome. Dick: Blue Badger and 2-4 are Gumshoe at his finest. Also, Gumshoe's "2-4 Fransizka entrance" in 3-2 (the best thing about 3-2) was amazing. Edgey: PLAYING AS HIM IN 3-5 (and everything Edgey in 3-5) :D ---- Leonhart4 1. Phoenix Wright The Good: Anyone who really knows me knows that Phoenix Wright is the sort of character that I love to death. I love his relentless determination to find the truth and unwavering confidence and trust in his clients, pressing on even when everything seems impossible and yet somehow still coming out on top. He never gives up, even when others would have quit a long time ago. I think this is best shown at the end of 1-4. Edgeworth has already confessed to murdering his father, and everything Phoenix has worked so hard for up to this point seems to be for nothing. But is he depressed and moping over what happened? No, he's reviewing the DL-6 transcript and looking for a way to save Edgeworth. That really impressed me. He's not perfect like Edgeworth, but he doesn't have to be. Also, I love being inside Phoenix's mind and knowing what he's thinking all the time. It's a Squall thing, I guess. I just enjoy having insight that the rest of the characters don't, and it helps make me feel like I am Phoenix Wright. Plus, Nick is absolutely hilarious. Probably my favorite Phoenix quote is "Witness! You can't just say 'Hello' and expect us to get anywhere! I want you to testify!" Speaking of which, only he has the guts to call a parrot to the witness stand. Awesome moment. The Best: Phoenix Wright is at his absolute best when the stakes are the highest. I've already explained what I love about him in 1-4 (Not to mention busting out the metal detector at the end to beat von Karma is so epic). I love the dilemma Phoenix Wright goes through in 2-4, and that's another big part of the reason why that case is one of my favorites. He really has to look deeply at himself and ask why he is a lawyer. The dilemma of getting Engarde the guilty verdict he rightfully deserved or saving Maya's life (but letting a guilty man go free and ultimately costing Adrian Andrews her life) is incredible. Nothing can beat the end of the first trial day of 2-4, seeing Phoenix there holding his head in his hands, thinking all is lost. I also love it when Phoenix is trying to buy time for Gumshoe and trying to prolong the trial, and all the while the crowd in the courtroom is booing him and insulting him. But he doesn't let that stop him. He's willing to be misunderstood for the sake of saving Maya and ultimately getting Engarde the guilty verdict he deserves. That is amazing determination. Then in 3-5, Phoenix has to beat Godot on his own. No help from Mia, Pearl, Maya, or anyone. It's just him versus Godot, and he emerges victorious. Gotta love the Super-Objection at the end when Mia's ghost points along with him and makes Godot's visor explode. How hardcore is that? The Bad: Ah, Phoenix Wright in Apollo Justice...Where do we begin with this? I was playing this game, the whole time anticipating learning what it was that cost the great Phoenix Wright his attorney's badge. And what a disappointment it was, and what an awful way to bring him down. Plus, I was upset at the end of 4-1 when I learned that he had actually forged that bloody Ace to get Gavin convicted. I understand it was poetic justice and his own sort of revenge for what happened seven years before, but I also fully understand why Apollo punched him. That's not the Phoenix Wright I knew and loved. The Worst: But even that doesn't compare to 3-1 Phoenix. I think this case is only there to help you understand just how awesome Phoenix Wright has become by showing you how stupid he was in college. Mia making him cry on the witness standing? Wearing a pink sweater? Eating the bottle necklace? Aghast at the possibility of Dahlia pooping? Who is this guy, and what did you do with Phoenix Wright? It still can't stop me from having the guy as my favorite Ace Attorney character and one of my favorite characters ever. weirdghostboo 3. Phoenix Wright Cases he takes/appears in: 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5, 2-1, 2-2, 2-3, 2-4, 3-1, 3-2, 3-3, 3-4, 3-5 Pros *Can you beat the fact that this guy is the protagonist? Didn't think so. *His hair is epic. Do not deny it. *The finger point is just wow. Yep, Phoenix is awesome. *The fact that he has so many nicknames! Feenie, Nick, Porcupine Head...they all rock. *I like the crooked smile with the arm behind his head thing. It just looks adorable! *Feenie. Defended. Himself. It was a never fail moment. Cons *H-hobo Phoenix...need I say more? *He adopted a daughter who does tricks with her panties...PHOENIX! *The moral dilemma in 2-4...it wasn't fair, Capcom, to do that to Phoenix. *The bad ending for 2-4...Phoenix, you could have at least TRIED to look for Maya! *3-1 Phoenix ain't right. External Links * PW's Contest History (lol x-stats) * PW's Oracle History * PW's Ulti Profile Category:Fictional characters Category:Alts